


Baby, Is It Your Time?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Pon Farr, Screenshots, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song/story. Jim is worried about Spock. Bondmates for what seems like forever, Spock begins to act like he did all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Is It Your Time?

It was a long day on board the Enterprise and Captain Kirk was exhausted. He was worried though, worried about his bondmate, his first officer. He wasn't acting his usual self.   
  
Being married to a Vulcan was an amazing experience. Going through pon farr was a little scary. He was there for his husband the first time it occurred. That was over 4 years ago, and Spock's time was always up in the air. You never really knew when it would happen again. He survived the first time, and hoped that the second time around would be a little easier on his body and mind.   
  
So, when Spock was eating less, would start swearing in Vulcan for little things that would occur on the bridge. Jim wondered. Could it be his time?   
  
So, Jim remembered Spock saying he was going to the Observation Lounge, Jim decided to see if he was truly there.  
  
  
The doors parted and Spock was there staring out into space, really not looking at anything. He went to him and asked him a question.  
  
"So, Spock how are you? You haven't been eating much honey. Why not? Something bothering you?" Jim asked concerned.  
  
No response was given, and Spock continued to stare out into space.  
  
Jim turned him slightly and asked again.  
  
"Hey, you know I am here for you. What is it? Is it..could it be? Baby, is it your time?" Jim asked softly.  
  
No answer came. Spock just stared at him with eyes glazed over. Jim feeling the heat of that glare.  
  
"Listen, if it is your time, I am ready. So tell me baby is it...is it your time? If it is..."  
  
Silence...and then Jim broke into song.  
  
"Take me to your love shrine.  
Drug me with your spiked wine.  
Tell me that you'll be mine.  
Darling everything will be fine.  
Just give me that one sign.  
  
Is it...your..time?"  
  
Spock looked at his bondmate, he was starting to show something but Jim wasn't sure. His color was different, his breathing more rapid, he even looked like he was sweating.  
  
"Not talking yet love?...Because if it is I am ready. No problem. So, is it your time? For if it is...   
"Take me to your lair.  
Run your fingers through my hair.  
Go ahead strip me bare.  
Feel me over everywhere.  
Do it here, or there.  
Baby, I know it isn't fair.  
You know I care."  
  
The taller individual stared at his partner, licking his lips, hands trembling.  
  
"Honey, I am here. Really, It'll be all right. 2 weeks not walking straight is not a big deal. Just need a soft cushion on my Captain's chair. Please, my love, tell me is it..your time? Because if it is...  
  
"Pin me with those curvy hips.  
Scorch me with your hot lips.  
Use all those naughty tips.  
Oh, yes my shirt....rips.  
  
It has to be, must be your time love. Tell me here, tell me now. It'll be fine. Just take my hand. Please, tell me is it...your...time? For if it is.."  
  
The Vulcan lost all control, and pounced on his beloved.   
  
"I knew it Spock. It is your time. Come on baby, let's go...Whoa, what are you doing?"  
  
"I shall carry you to my shrine. And do everything you have said. But please no more singing."  
  
"Why?" said Jim disappointed.  
  
"As a starship captain, you are an excellent commander, but as a singer, you leave much to be desired."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yes, now shall I take you to our lair, so I can strip you bare?"  
  
"Sure, baby, anything you want. You know I have a keen eye when it comes to things like this. I knew something was up when you weren't eating, and swearing ...really Spock. You know this reminds me when.."  
  
Jim was cut off with a hot mouth on his. And a hand groping his prize.  
  
"Oh, in a hurry are we?"  
  
"Humans talk too much."  
  
Jim was flung over his shoulder, the doors parted from the lounge. Spock carried his husband down the corridors of the Enterprise, the crew oblivious to the scene.  
  
"Spock, really... I can walk."  
  
"No, now cease speaking."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jim begin to sing again through their link.  
  
Spock had enough and nerve pinched him.  
  
Fin.


End file.
